La Gata y La Coneja ¿Son Hermanas ?
by m3xiiii
Summary: Mi hermana se empeño en que deseaba ser actriz yo le consegui una audición para un dorama que adía de hoy esta apunto de salir en la televisión pues es la protagonista no se que problemas nos traerá esta nueva dedicación de mi hermana a la actuación pero espero que no sean muchos problemas ya que no me gustan...soy una persona simple..aunque mi hermana y yo seamos muy diferentes
1. Introducción

_**He estado trabajando en esta historia desde hace dos semanas no estaba segura si subir algo o no pero bueno por fin lo decidí **_

**_subiré_**_** muy despacio esta historia ...pero subiré los capítulos ...**_

_**por cierto la inspiración llamo a mi puerta y podre dentro de poco sacar otro capitulo de venganza me falta concretar unos detallitos pero esta cerca la semana que viene o lo siguiente estará **_

_**gracias por pasaros y leer es una pequeña introducción para ver si gusta o no :P**_

* * *

**_Introducción_**__

Hola soy Elysabet remel lagarto tengo 19 años y soy un gato común por decirlo de alguna manera ...no todos los animales tenemos la forma con la que nos conocen los humanos ...algunos podemos convertirnos en humanos ...mi cabello es negro corto ya que el cabello largo me da mucho calor y no soporto el calor mis ojos son de color azul cielo grandes con pestañas largas... soy una persona muy perezosa y mi afición favorita es dormir aunque no pueda hacerlo mucho ya que tengo una hermana gemela Anna remel lagarto

ella a diferencia de mi es un conejo su cabello es rubio natural de larga melena tenemos el mismo color de ojos aunque ella un poco mas oscuro que los míos ...mi vida a estado basada siempre en protegerla ya que ella tiene un problema con el cual yo tuve la suerte de no nacer... el cual es que no tiene control sobre sus feromonas de atracción por lo que las desprende constantemente ...nosotros los animales podemos desprender feromonas y controlar las... al igual que podemos repeler las feromanas de otros animales o asta ocultar las feromonas ...

la culpa de el problema de mi hermana es de mis padres que se emparejaron sin tener en cuenta sus especies mi madre era un gato como yo y mi padre un conejo como mi hermana .. lo bueno de mi hermana es que por lo menos puede controlar perfectamente su forma de animal no como yo que de vez en cuando si me siento muy cansada dejo ver ciertas características de mi forma de gato no tenemos el mismo problema pero es un fastidio...

cuando ibamos al instituto un representante pervertido le izo una oferta a anna y se convirtió en modelo... yo como no me fiaba de el representante estuve cuidándola y acompañándola a cada sesión de fotos tuve la suerte de caerle bien al director de la agencia de mi hermana que me nombro la representante de ella despues de un problema que hubo con el representante pervertido que fue despedido inmediatamente de la agencia...de eso hace ya algunos años

las dos tenemos ahora 19 años mi hermana se empeño en que deseaba ser actriz por lo que yo le consegui una audición para un dorama que adía de hoy esta apunto de salir en la televisión pues es la protagonista no se que problemas nos traerá esta nueva dedicación de mi hermana a la actuación pero espero que no sean muchos problemas ya que soy una persona simple que solo desea tener un lugar donde dormir a gusto y un poco de paz


	2. Comienza El Día

_**Primer capitulo espero que os guste ya me comentáis**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo Isa96magica y Selegna Sorensic **_

_**asta el proximo capitulo :P **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1 **_

_**Suena un despertador**_

¿ya es de día? ( abrí los ojos y mire el despertador ) todas las mañanas lo mismo (apague el despertador y me quede mirando el techo de mi cuarto pensando) estoy muy cansada ayer me quede asta tarde por las entrevistas de hoy por el dorama y encima tengo que despertar a anna podría aprender a despertarse sola (me levante de la cama y fui al baño donde me duche ..despues regrese a mi cuarto y me puse un pantalon negro baquero y una camisa roja con un gato en el medio de color negro que mi hermana me avía regalado por mi cumpleaños ... entonces fui a la habitación de mi hermana la que estaba tumbada en la cama de lado abrazada a un gato de peluche negro y con una sabana medio en el suelo tapando parte de sus piernas ) mírala como siempre sin controlar sus feromonas un día de estos conseguir que un humano quiera matarla por descuidada ...desde que me encargo de cuidar de ella dejo de intentar controlar sus feromonas y actos ...di un suspiro para luego ir a un sillón de color rosa que avía en su cuarto con unos cojines con forma de corazón en el... cogí un cojín y despues se lo lance

-despierta tienes trabajo( dije con seriedad pero solo respondió dándose la vuelta ) como quieras cancelare todas las entrevistas y dirán que la nueva actriz anna remel es una persona que no cumple con sus compromisos ..(al decir eso se dio la vuelta de nuevo y abrió los ojos quedándose mirándome)...el desayuno estará en 10 minutos si no estas en el salón cancelo las entrevistas dije saliendo por la puerta

-¡ogro! comento nada mas haber salido por la puerta

-¡niña! respondí mientras atravesaba el pasillo y la puerta de mi cuarto

-¡vieja! dijo alzando la voz mientras yo llegaba a la cocina y miraba la comida que avía en el frigorífico

-¡inmadura! comente para luego sacar de la nevera una lechuga mayonesa un huevo un paquete de pan de molde y mantequilla ...que seamos ``animales ´´no quiere decir que comamos solo verduras o solo carne pero si es cierto que tenemos preferencias

hice el desayuno ...un zumo de naranja y un sanwich vegetal con huevo para mi hermana... para mi un sanwich de atún yo normalmente como de todo pero tengo preferencias que me puedo permitir lo contrario que mi hermana que tengo que cuidar que no solo coma lo que mas le gusta y se alimente bien ya que es modelo y ahora actriz

me puse a desayunar cuando entro mi hermana y se quedo mirándome con seriedad cosa rara en ella

-tus orejas comento señalando mi cabeza

\- estamos solas ...ademas es tu culpa ¿porque has aceptado tantas entrevistas ?¿ sabes lo que me costo arreglar tu maldita agenda? (comente para luego dar un mordisco a mi sanwich mientras ella se sentaba despreocupada y colocaba su sanwich en la mesa de la cocina-comedor)se supone que soy yo quien decide cuales aceptar...

-tampoco es para tanto pudiste arreglar la agenda comento con inocencia comiéndose trozos de lechuga que se avían caído por el plato

-sabes que necesito descansar para que no vean lo que soy...comente irritada pues cuando no duermo bien estoy de muy mal humor

-tu eres muy fuerte dijo con una gran sonrisa abriendo el sanwich con intención de sacar la tortilla

-comete todo o suspendo las entrevistas comente molesta dejando mi sanwich en la mesa para ir a mi cuarto

-¿adonde vas? pregunto con el baso del zumo de naranja en sus manos

-voy a esconder esto(señale mi cabeza donde estaba las orejas) y esto(señale la cola de gato que me avía sobre salido por el enfado ) termina y vístete tienes una hora el tiempo que yo voy a dormir si no me despiertas en una hora llegaras tarde a tu primera entrevistas dije con seriedad yendo hacia el pasillo para luego entrar a mi cuarto hay estuve en la cama pero no pude quedarme mucho ya que mi hermana me despertó

-ely (escuche un grito que me izo despertar no le ice caso y intente dormir de nuevo) ely ven ..abrí los ojos molesta y enfada pues no avían pasado ni 20 minutos desde que entre a mi cuarto el grito venia del salón así que me levante furiosa y fui dispuesta a regañar a mi hermana ya que estaba en el salón de pie secándose el pelo con una toalla mientras otra toalla la tenia envolviendo su cuerpo ella estaba viendo una entrevista que estaban echando por la tele en la que salia el coprotagonista del dorama que saldría mañana ...su nombre era Nathaniel Ludman un chico de 21 años de edad ...tiene el cabello rubio sus ojos son color miel llevaba puesto un traje gris oscuro casi negro con una camisa negra y una corbata amarilla

-vístete o llegaremos tarde dije enfada mirando a mi hermana la que no quitaba el ojo de la tele a ella le gusta mucho el actor con el que coprotagonizo el dorama...yo no entiendo el por que

-espera que acabe la entrevista quiero ver que dice de mi comento con ilusión

-pondré el dvd a gravar ...venga vete a vestir o llegaremos tarde comente mientras me acercaba al televisor

-bale dijo molesta y se fue a su cuarto yo puse el reproductor de dvd a gravar la entrevista y me quede mirándola tomando el sanwch que antes avía dejado en la mesa de la cocina tumbada en el sofá del salón

_**(entrevista )**_

**-**En este nuevo dorama que protagonizas es la remasterizacion de el tan conocido dorama ``Un día mas para amarte´´ ¿como fue que decidiste aceptar un trabajo tan complicado ?..._**  
**_

-la verdad es que siempre quise probar a interpretar un personaje con las características de ``Freiya´´ ... pero nunca encontré un guion que me gustase asta que mi manayer me enseño el guion de ``Amarte por la eternidad´´ ..en cuanto lo ley acepte de inmediato protagonizar este maravilloso dorama

\- tengo entendido que en este trabajo hay una actriz nueva**_  
_**

-si ..es la coprotagonista_**  
**_

-¿como fue gravar con una actriz novata?

-bueno...al principio costo un poco ya que es una chica muy joven pero al ser una persona que se esfuerza en su trabajo pudimos acostumbrarnos y realizar todo como el director lo deseaba

-eso es bueno ... nathaniel tenemos unas preguntas de algunas de tus admiradoras

-estupendo estaré encantado de responderlas

\- la primera es (miro una tarjetas) Ino sierra ¿querido nathaniel tiene algún animal?

\- no tengo ninguno ...pero me gustan los gatos

-nunca pensaría que le gustasen los gatos

-pues me gustan desde que era muy pequeño ...me encantaba jugar con los que vivían por mi barrio

-que interesante estoy segura que tus admiradoras querrían saber mas

\- algún día contare mas sobre esto

-bueno pasemos a la siguiente pregunta que es de( miro otra tarjeta) Melody Jonhson ¿nathaniel como seria tu chica ideal?

\- la verdad no e pensado mucho en eso pero me gustan las chicas...

_**(se escucho el tono de llamada de un móvil que impidió a elysabet ver la entrevista ) **_

me levante del sofá y fui a la entrada de la casa donde tenia mi móvil ...el cual mire y vi el nombre de Charly en la pantalla por lo que acepte la llamada cortando la música

-dime dije mientras iba a mi cuarto a buscar un par de zapatos para ponérmelos

-¿como esta la gata mas mona del mundo? ...hoy la verdad no estoy de humor pero es charly un conejo como mi hermana tiene el cabello marón y los ojos marones ...charly cuida de sus dos hermanos ademas de ser el mejor amigo de anna y mio ...desde que tengo memoria siempre a estado presente en todo de echo se volvió actor por anna pero al hacerlo nuca pensó que sus hermanos se meterían tambien a la agencia

-cansada dije mientras revisaba los zapatos al final decidí ponerme unas deportivas

-¿anna te tubo asta tarde trabajando?

-si le dio por aceptar un montón de entrevistas para hoy ...

-pobre bueno tu eres una chica fuerte

-no hace falta que me digáis siempre lo mismo ...si empre termino trasforman dome en gato un rato por la tarde o la noche por su culpa

-bueno no te enfades

-dios sois tal para cual ¿los conejos no os tomáis nada en serio? dije despues de ponerme las deportivas mientras me miraba en el espejo de mi cuarto

-no digas eso que me deprimo ...

-bueno ¿que querías? comente mientras iba a la entrada en busca de las llaves del coche y la agenda de anna

-directa al grano... bueno hoy por la noche estrenan el dorama de wenka ...entonces interrumpí a charly conocía su pregunta me encantaría ver a wenka esta noche pero no estoy de humor para verlo y mas cuando esta willy que tiene el cabello negro y sus ojos son grises es su otro hermano le encanta anna por lo que no me sorporta ... o mi querido wenka es un conejo que nació con alma de gato estoy segura ...tiene el cabello blanco y los ojos de color rojo ...reconozco que cuando es un conejo se ve muy mono

-no puedo dije molesta pues seguía cansada y no estaba de humor para estar con wenka y willy

-venga si vienes puedes dormir con forma de gato encima de mi o de wenka ...

-chantajista...comente un poco molesta pues el sabe que me encanta dormir con forma de gato siempre que puedo mientras me acarician ...es lo mejor

-tu hermana me enseño tus debilidades.. jaja ...venga ven a wenca le ilusionara mucho

-¿si te digo que no me dejaras en paz?

-yo si pero wenka no lo ara ...al escuchar eso di un suspiro pues savia que eso era cierto ya que para mi mala suerte estoy rodeada de conejos que son caprichos y siempre consiguen lo que quieren ...bueno casi siempre seria mas correcto decir

-esta bien nos vemos a las ( mire la agenda de anna la ultima entrevista ) 9:10 en doramastv

-perfecto no sabes cuant...

**_colgué_**_** la llamada no tenia ganan de escuchar su forma de decirme adiós **_

Luego de colgar a charly vino anna preparada para irnos a la primera localización ...no se que nos depara el futuro actoral de anna pero estoy segura que sera algo mas difícil que asta ahora ...pues cuidar de mi hermana es un trabajo de 24 horas al que sumare cuidar que ningún pervertido la mire o se la acerque ya que ella para mi desgracia es muy confiada y no ve el mal en nadie


	3. Problemas en recepción

_**Siento la tardanza es que no puedo escribir mucho estoy liada con eso de la vuelta a clase no me acostumbró jaja pero ya estoy mas centrada espero volver a escribir con frecuencia la semana que viene :P **_

_**espero os guste **_

_**gracias por el apoyo **_

_**y na asta el proximo capitulo :P**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2 **_

Anna y yo estábamos en el coche ibamos a la primera localización de la primera entrevista donde rosalya nos esperaba con ropa para que se pusiera mi hermana en la entrevista rosalya es un cisne su forma humana es el de una chica con cabello plateado piel morena y ojos dorados ...es la estilista de los actores novatos en la agencia y tambien novia del dueño de la agencia cuando entramos en esta se convirtió en una gran amiga para mi hermana y para mi

no tardamos en llegar al sitio por lo que aparque el coche y fuimos a la recepción del edificio

\- hola ¿me podría decir donde se encuentra la estilista de la agencia Sweet Amoris ? pregunte a una chica de pelo castaño y ojos azules que me miro con seriedad

\- ¿por que lo quiere saber ?

\- mi hermana tiene una entrevista en 20 minutos puede darse prisa en contestar dije molesta por tener que dar explicaciones

\- lo siento pero no pueden pasar familiares al estudio comento con una voz mas irritante todavía

\- hermana tengo hambre comento anna dándome un susto de muerte ya que yo la avía dejado sentada en unos sillones

\- espere ( comente a la recepcionista la que parecía que no le importaba nada despues mire a anna) ya desayunaste luego te doy algo be asentarte ..

-no seas cascarrabias y dame algo ...dijo anna molesta por mi contestación

-podrías esperar ...

\- solo te pido algo de comer al escuchar eso di un suspiro entonces sentí como alguien me empujaba provocando que casi tire a anna al suelo

\- sera gilipollas ( me levante muy enfada dispuesta a matar a quien fuera ...me di la vuelta y vía a un chico de cabello rojo y ojos grises hablando con la recepcionista que tenia una sonrisa de atontada) tuu...antes de poder decir nada vi como mi hermana empujaba con todas sus fuerzas al chico que se movió apenas un poco para luego mirar a mi hermana con una cara que daría miedo a cualquiera menos a mi hermana

-¿por que empujaste a mi hermana? pregunto con una voz de niña y bastante molesta el chico de la nada dejo ver una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-no me suelo fijar en gente cualquiera comento con arrogancia y esa sonrisa

-mi hermana no es cualquiera ...tenia que detener a anna estaba muy molesta y necesitaba estar mas tranquila para la entrevista

-anna (comente mientras agarraba su hombro para que no se acercara a ese tipo) no vale la pena ...(la aparte de el y me coloque en medio para separarlos despues mire a la recepcionista que nos estaba mirando con mala cara a anna y a mi ) podría responderme a la pregunta que le hice antes pregunte para sin decir el nombre de la agencia para que el pelirrojo no supiera donde encontrarnos

\- no se de que me habla dijo la muchacha consiguiendo que yo me enfadara

\- usted me a hecho perder 5 minutos de los 20 que tenia ..ahora anna remel la nueva actriz que participa en el dorama Amarte por la Eternidad puede que no consiga estar vestida a tiempo si eso pasa are que usted sea despedida por imbecil y que nadie en ninguna empresa que tenga que ver con la tv la vuelva contratar así que una dedos o me respondes a la pregunta o te arriesgas a que cumpla mi amenaza dije muy molesta

-preciosa no le hagas caso a ...

\- cállate le ordene al pelirrojo muy enfada golpeando la mesa de recepción sin darme cuenta

\- esta en la cuarta planta junto al estudio 5 dijo la chica atemorizada mientras el pelirrojo me miraba asombrado yo cogí a anna de la mano y comencé a caminar sin decir nada mas mientras mi hermana sacaba la lengua al pelirrojo burlándose de el

La verdad subí por el ascensor refunfuñando y enfadada anna no se atrevió a decirme nada ya que grito enseguida cuando estoy furiosa solo me miraba esperando el momento para hablar entonces el ascensor se paro y yo volví a agarrar a anna del brazo y camine de nuevo asta donde me indico la chica de la recepción dejándome ver por rosalya la que estaba sumamente enfadada por el retraso

-yo ..

-no digas nada ... comento nuestra amiga con cara de pocos amigos entonces agarro a anna

-lo siento me disculpe pues savia que rosalya tenia poco tiempo para arreglar a mi hermana la cual solo se sentó donde le dijo la albina mientras yo las seguía a ambas

-por suerte podemos hacer que salgáis mas tarde en la entrevista

-no ...eso no... anna debe parecer competente sobretodo con la primera periodista

\- ¿no me digas que la primera es la que te llamo ayer ? dijo con asombro peinando a anna la cual nos miraba confusa

-si es ella ..por eso intenta que anna parezca mas madura

-jamas ...anna es de las que tiene un estilo tierno ...

-venga ros solo esta vez ...¿si?..venga...

-esta bien pero...

-no ...yo no quiero... ni siquiera se por que debo cambiar de como visto casi siempre replico mi hermana

\- ¿te acuerdas de tu revista favorita?

-claro me encanta la columna de Peggy Sierva

-ya lo se ...bueno peggy tambien trabaja en un programa de tv y entrevista a artistas sobre todo nuevos casi siempre salen rumores o problemas despues de que hablen con tu reportera favorita por eso deseo que parezcas mas madura para que no te haga ciertas preguntas

-no tengo que esconder

-si hay mucho que esconder ...eres una coneja caprichosa que no debería salir de su casa ya que es incapaz de controlar sus feromonas sobretodo las de atracción si no fuera por que yo tu hermana gata las repele todo lo que puede ... tendrías media ciudad persiguiéndote por eso deseo que te vea con una imagen normal ya que estaré lejos para controlar tus feromonas cuando este entrevistándote

-que mas da ella es humana comento anna mirando el peinado que rosalya estaba apunto de acabar de hacerle

\- Peggy Sierva es una mestiza comento la albina colocando la ultima horquilla para luego ir a un montón de vestidos apilados

-bueno me da igual tarde o temprano sabrá que soy una chica que depende de su hermana ...si tanto te preocupa ..¿.rosi? ( rosalya al escuchar que mi hermana la llamaba miro de inmediato ) ¿podrías buscar algo para ely?

-¿que ? ( al preguntar eso anna sonrio con algo de malicia ... una sonrisa que era algo malo) aa no... ni lo sueñes ...allí entras sola señale el escenario

-pues yo creo que anna tiene razón comento dándole una prenda a anna la que inmediatamente despues se metió entre unas cortinas y comenzó a cambiarse

\- tu lo que quieres es disfrazarme como desees dije mirando incrédula a rosalya la que verificaba que ponerme a mi

-bueno esa es una parte ..pero..por otro lado tu sabes controlar las feromonas de tu hermana mejor que nadie y hoy te vendrá mejor estar cerca de ella

-¿por que ? ¿ me estas ocultando algo? tu cara me lo dice pregunte con seriedad apartándola de los vestidos

-el hermanastro de tu jefe va a estar bajo tu cuidado...no debe de tardar en llegar..la verdad no creía lo que escuchaba

-¿es una broma ? pregunte incrédula yo avía pensado que estaría siempre solo al cargo de mi hermana

-no ...contesto tajante

\- ¿me estas diciendo que me va tocar encargarme de alguien aparte de mi hermana ? pregunte para asegurarme que no era una broma

-si...contesto igual de cortante que antes

\- bale ( busque mi móvil en mi bolsillo del pantalon ) lo siento ros pero si tu novio no cambia de idea te quedas viuda antes de casarte comente marcando un numero y llamando a este

-relájate o te saldrá la cola comento con un tono la mar de tranquilo

**_(llamada de teléfono al jefe_**_ **)**_

-hola contesto leig parecía estar legos del teléfono

-¿hola? oye leig estas loco yo ya tengo suficiente con... no pude acabar la frase que le gritaba pues me mando relajarme

-tranquilízate ...

-no pienso hacerlo ros me lo contó no pienso aceptarlo ni en broma

-deja que te cuente el motivo de mi decisión

-no

-mira hacia la entrada

-¿para... me gire entonces le vi detrás de el estaban dos chicos y uno de ellos era el responsable del incidente de la entrada colgué el teléfono y espere a que se acercaran a mi...tengo ya suficientes preocupaciones para añadir a ese tipo de cabello rojo no pienso aceptar que leig e encasquete a ese tipo me enfurece solo el pensar que este en el mismo cuarto que mi hermana ...no pienso aceptar encargarme de el y de el otro chico que esta al lado suya pueden ser muy guapos pero algo me dice que tendré muchos problemas con anna por ellos


	4. Trampa

**_Capitulo 3 _**

Yo como buena gata que soy tengo un pequeño problema ...bueno segun ann es un gran problema ...ella dice que soy demasiado rencorosa ¿pero que le voy a hacer ? ann normalmente me dice cuando me e pasado y me prohíbe comportarme de esa manera ...yo hago caso omiso a sus deseos y torturo al responsable o responsables de mi mal humor

Leig llego a donde estaba... a su espalda a la derecha se encontraba un joven de cabello rojo y ojos grises y ropa roquera que al verme dijo algo a su acompañante que estaba del lado izquierdo de leig ...era un joven de cabello plateado como ros pero con las punta ennegrecidas sus ojos eran los mas extraño eran cada uno de un color uno dorado y otro de color verde me quede asombrada un rato pues no solo era extraño eso... sino que vestía muy parecido a mi jefe ...yo espere mirando a los dos detrás de leig asta que ros me susurro algo

-¿cual te gusta mas ? ( pegue un pequeño brinco ) si no te das prisa los dos se quedaran con tu hermana comento con un tono maliciosos

\- JA..JA .. muy gracioso ros anda calla que intento parecer temible le dije poniendo expresión seria

-los gatos son monos no dan miedo ...

\- lo dice la cisne que intenta disfrazarme con ropas tenebrosas comente con un tono burlón

-mis ``disfraces´´ son sinónimo de elegancia ...elegancia ...dijo poniendo un tono de enfado en disfraces y para luego soltar un risa al acabar la frase que me contagio sin darme cuenta que leig y los dos tipos detrás suyo estaban escuchando

-¿interrumpimos? comento el pelirrojo molesto recibiendo en unos segundos un pisotón de parte de el peli-plata

-disculpen señoritas en ocasiones mi amigo habla demasiado ...

-ya me doy cuenta (dije mirando molesta los dos desconocidos para luego dirigir mi atencion a leig ) tu escusa debe de ser buenísima ¿enserio piensas que me are cargo de estos ? comente señalando a los dos mencionados

-soy tu jefe respondió con seriedad

-ya sabes que a mi meda igual... tu conoces las ofertas de las demás agencias ..y como ya sabes no nos iríamos solas ...dije desafiante a lo que leig respondió con un suspiro mientras rosalya se llevaba del lugar a los dos chicos sin apenas ser notada

\- escucha mis razones ¿bale ?

-esta bien habla

-el chico con heterocromia se llama lysandro y es mi hermano ... es muy educado , amable...

\- lo pillo un buen chico ¿ puedes darte prisa ?tengo 5 minutos y quisiera hablar con anna

\- lysandro tiene el mismo problema que tu hermana ..esa es la razón que tengas que ocuparte de el

\- no leig es problema tuyo y de ese imbecil pelo ketchup yo te deje claro que me encargaría de anna así que arreglártelas comente para luego darme media vuelta para marcharme

\- elysabet..(sentí que sujeto el hombro mientras estaba de espaldas)¿ no deseas saber el nuevo dorama en el cual trabajara anna ? pregunto con un tono calmado yo me enfade y me gire inmediatamente

-¿nuevo ? acaba de terminar el ultimo ¿cuando acepto otro? pregunte muy molesta

-eso no importa ahora solo lee ( me puso en la cara su móvil

**_*Comunicado para la prensa _**

**_Nuestra actriz anna remel lagarto va a interpretar a un dorama junto al actor de nuestra misma compañía Lysandro Reston ..._**

No leí una linea mas ya que leig continuo hablando ) estaría bien que estuvieran a cargo del mismo manager ¿no crees?

-¿sabes que ahora mismo te odio ? pregunte con un tono frió entregándole el móvil el cual casi se cae al suelo por que lo solté antes de llegar a su mano

-si lose ( coloco su móvil en bolsillo de su chaqueta) rosa te espera con tu ropa .. dijo señalando a ros a la cual mire con una expresión fría y recogí una percha con un vestido que tenia en las manos para luego meterme en la misma cortina que antes se avía metido anna la cual terminaba de vestirse

-¡baya! rosi te convención que milagro

-jmm

-que raro( no respondí nada solo observe el vestido era negro muy sencillo sin ningún escote tenia unas mangas de una tela casi trasparentes por excepción de los puñales que eran como de cuero el largo era normal un poco mas de las rodillas tambien en la percha llevaba un un cinturón muy corto y muy estrecho de color rojo ... ) ¿estas enfadada? pregunto temerosa alejándose de un espejo que avía

-si conteste dejando la percha en un perchero

-bueno mejor me marcho dijo con rapidez para intentara huir

\- Annita ( dije para que no se marchara ) ¿cuando aceptaste el nuevo trabajo? pregunte sin reflejar ninguna emoción

-ayer contesto apenada

\- ¿y lo hiciste sin consultarme? cuestione sin reflejar emociones

-si dijo con voz baja y temerosa

-hablaremos en casa ..voy a vestirme salte comente por ultimo sin decir nada mas anna salio con rapidez

se bien que esto es idea de ross ella es la única que podría maquinar algo así y conseguir que yo acceda ...eso quiere decir que leig estaba muy pero que muy interesado en conseguir mi ayuda ..maldita sea yo no se tratar con la gente que no sea cercana a mi me vsti a toda prisa antes de acabar ross entro y me dio unos zapatos de tacón rojos

-¿enserio ? pregunte mirando los zapatos

\- por supuesto no puedes salir descalza

-uff odio (refunfuñe cogiendo los zapatos y poniéndomelos ) ¿por que meas tendido una trampa? pregunte molesta mientras ella miraba como me sentaba el vestido

\- mi novio necesitaba ayuda

-esta te la guardo

-con eso contaba me dijo abriéndome la cortina para dejarme pasar ..no hice nada mas que salir cuando un ayudante de cámara se me acerco

\- quedan dos minutos por favor vallan a hablar con la periodista peggy

-claro le dije con una sonrisa cálida pero fingida en ese momento me acerque a mi hermana la cual estaba discutiendo con el pelirrojo mientras el bicolor intentaba poner paz ...

anna fue la primera en verme se dio cuenta al momento que estaba de mal humor por esa razón dejo de debatir de inmediato con el pelirrojo para intentar huir

-anna (dije a pocos pasos de el grupo provocando que los dos chicos se dieran la vuelta y me miran ) ¿no me presentas?

\- si ...es mi hermana elysabet comento con una vos tierna y amable

\- encantado señorita me llamo lysandro

-hey (izo un gesto con la cabeza el pelirrojo ) castiel comento con los brazos cruzados

-seguidme todos comente con seriedad y comencé a caminar

no se como debo afrontar esto estoy furiosa por que e tenido que acceder a cuidar de el hermano del jefe pero ¿porque tiene que estar el pelirrojo aquí? desde que lo e visto esta mañana estoy de mal humor ...el idiota y el amigo del idiota son los culpables de mi estado de animo

hable con peggy y esta accedió a que saliera con el hermano del jefe y mi hermana al escenario ahora estoy encargada de dos personas y ademas tengo una extra pegada a mi gracias a el bicolor deseo que este día acabe pronto o no se si podre controlar mi mal genio

* * *

_**Hola un nuevo capitulo espero lo hallan disfrutado **_

_**ya me comentan si eso **_

_**gracias por el apoyo **_

_**y nada asta el proximo capitulo ;P**_


	5. La Entrevista Parte 1

**_Hola ¿como andan ? yo super ...bueno como me aburría e traído este capitulo nuevo por fin me salio la entrevista de la cabeza eso si les advierto que se quedaran con ganas de mas ...jjajaja que mala que soy _**

**_Gracias por el apoyo y na _**

**_Asta el proximo capitulo ;P_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 4 **_

Imprevisto ...detesto esa palabra ya que es sinónimo de problemas , en cuanto acabe la entrevista que esta apunto de comenzar tendré que ocuparme de compenetrar las agendas de esos dos sujetos con la de anna lo que es sinónimo de que no podre descansar claro todo esto sin contar que tendré que leerme el maldito comunicado que mi adorado y diabólico jefe a mandado a la prensa por ultimo tendré que completar esta entrevista con la periodista mas peligrosa sin informacion y a ciegas ..pero claro como yo soy fuerte puedo con todo ... panda de idiotas ¿se creen que soy dios o algo por el estilo? hoy para mi desgracia sera un día muy largo,difícil y malo ...muy... muy malo

_**\- Diez segundos para comenzar ... en el escenario avía tres asientos en el de el medio estaba elysabet a su izquierda anna y a su derecha lysandro el hermano del jefe enfrente de los tres asientos avía un cuarto perteneciente a peggy la periodista... sono una música en el plato para luego comenzar la entrevista **_

**-**Buenos días ¿emocionados ? claro que si lo estáis ¿ quien abría pensado que mandarían tal comunicado? y si aquí en el plato tenemos a los responsables de tal alboroto en los medios la señorita Anna Remel Lagarto y vuestro adorado cantante de la banda Refreshig Wind... Lysandre Reston Andress

_**Las cámaras miraron hacia los tres asientos mientras aplausos sonaban y elysabet se daba cuenta lo famoso que era el hermano de su jefe **_

-como invitada especial tenemos a la manager de ambos ...bueno anna ( peggy miro a mi hermana ) mañana sale tu dorama ¿estas emocionada ? pregunto mirando con una cara sospechosa a mi hermana

-claro ,sera mi primera aparición en la televisión interpretando un papel espero que mis fans les guste tanto como a mi participar en ese maravilloso dorama comento con una sonrisa ..parece ser que al final si se aprendió las tarjetas que le di ayer ...me da pena que solo se esfuerce cuando tiene que ver con su carrera lo demás le da igual

-yo tambien lo espero ...habrá sido emocionante participar con un actor tan bueno como nathaniel ...como primera interpretación...¿ no crees que as tenido un papel fuera de tus posibilidades ? ...al escuchar la pregunta desee meterme y decirle algo a peggy yo ya savia que le harían esa pregunta pero espero que anna siga las instrucciones de las tarjetas

-no para nada ...el director fue el que me eligió y luego como veras en el dorama... estuve a la altura de sus expectativas comento con calma y mucha tranquilidad yo al ver que contestaba bien me relaje ...anna es un conejo caprichoso sensible fácil de manipular pero cuando se enfada no es alguien agradable ya que se vuelve un demonio y cuando digo demonio es de verdad que su forma de ser seria similar a la de un demonio

\- ¿ entonces tu papel en el nuevo dorama tambien a sido por tus ``habilidades´´? pregunto con un tono extraño y molesto en esas palabras

\- claro ¿ por que mas ? pregunto mi hermana molesta yo me di cuenta al instante que le avía molestado el tono de peggy en la palabra HABILIDADES

\- mis fuentes me han informado que tu rostro tiene mucho que ver en las elecciones de tus dos trabajos ..mi hermana estuvo a punto de explotar pero entonces yo antes de que ella reaccionara agarre su mano deteniendo cualesquier ocurrencia que tuviera

\- señorita peggy ¿ no es cierto que en el mundo del espectáculo la imagen tiene mucha importancia ? cuestione con seriedad mientras mi hermana bebía agua escuchando mis palabras

-si ..respondió confusa por que me avía metido en la conversación

\- ¿entonces me podría explicar que tiene de malo que a la señorita anna la eligieran por que su imagen ?

-bueno eso es un problema para otras actrices mas capaces y experimentadas comento con seguridad en su palabras yo estaba esperando esa respuesta por lo que deje salir una sonrisa de mi rostro que mostraba mi satisfacción mientras mi hermana miraba a peggy con una sonrisa radiante y cálida

-¿ por que? anna fue elegida por que tenia la imagen y sus habilidades son claramente las necesarias sino los mismos directores no tomarían el riesgo de que anna arruinara sus obras solo por que se guapa...¿ usted a visto algún trabajo de anna como actriz ?

\- no e tenido el placer comento avergonzada

\- pues cuando lo vea puede criticar su elección para los doramas mi entras tanto la agencia Sweet Amoris agradeceríamos que tratara mejor a nuestra mejor modelo y futura mejor actriz comente con respeto

\- por su puesto ... ( peggy miro a mi hermana) si algo te a molestado pido sus disculpas anna negó con la cabeza despues sonrio con una sonrisa sincera

-no pasa nada ...mi manager es super protectora comento con amabilidad esa frase que dijo anna es la frase entandar con la cual se quita toda responsabilidad para quedarme yo con ella ante los medios y mi querido jefe

-hablando de tu manager ¿es cierto que hace poco es el manager de la banda Refreshig Wind? pregunto peggy como queriéndome decir que no se daría por vencida asta destapar algo

\- si elysanbet es nuestra nueva manager contesto lysandro con seriedad

\- me han contado que la banda cambia mucho de manager

\- somos una buena banda que no suele ponerse de acuerdo con el manager

-bueno eso suele pasar , los manager tienen sus propios interese (comento con un tono molesto ) y dime lysandre ¿ que piensas de la nueva manager que tienes ? pregunto con interés... el peli-plata me miro por unos instantes para luego soltar unas palabras por su boca que destruirían todos mis esfuerzos

yo no se como reaccionar a esto no puedo enfadarme tengo que mantener la calma o miles de personas verán mis orejas de gato y mi cola ... todo por el descerebrado de mi jefe ...no les perdono a ninguno todos pagaran en algún momento por ese mal rato que pase


	6. La Entrevista Parte 2 (final )

_**Disfrutarlo ..yase es corto como la vida pero es lo que hay **_

_**espero que os guste **_

_**gracias por el apoyo en todos los fic**__** si es que leéis otro de mis fic ...si no os animo ha **_**_hacerlo _**

**_no se que mas decir ;P_**

**_así que na ...asta el proximo capitulo ;P_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 5 **_

Yo soy alguien que se esfuerza en lo que hace siempre ¿ porque me tiene que pasar estas cosas? de todos los comentarios que podía utilizar va y le contesta eso a la reportera ...

-mi opinión sobre esta bella y elegante mujer prefiero guardarla para mi pues todavía no la conozco suficiente aunque por como trata a la señorita anna diría que sera una magnifica manager que nos atenderá como se espera de un mujer tan hermosa todo el estudio quedo en silencio asta que una risa proveniente de los bastidores inundo el lugar que provenía del pelirrojo mi hermana que es celosa con mi persona miro al bicolor con mala cara por escuchar tantos elogios mientras la presentadora me miraba con interes y satisfacción supongo que era por haber conseguido un punto por el que atacarme

-usted le a dirigido muchos elogios a su manager ¿ por algún casual esta saliendo con ella? pregunto peggy al escuchar la risa del pelirrojo antes de que mi cerebro inventara una frase con la que contestar para que cambiaran el tema el bicolor volvió a abrir la boca

-por el momento solo es mi manager pero me encantaria que tan bella dama me tuviera en cuenta ... contesto avergonzándome y molestando a anna que de la nada empezó despedir hormonas de atracción cubriéndome con ellas cosa que noto el bicolor que comenzó hacer lo mismo consiguiendo que el escenario se volviera un campo de batalla entre los dos asombrándome no solo a mi que me protegía intentando controlar sus hormonas si no que a peggy tambien le sorprendió aun así pregunto algo que obligo a rosa a apagar la luz del estudio

-¿eso quiere decir que a usted le gustaría comenzar una relación con su manager?...pregunto con entusiasmo yo comencé a enfadarme y teniendo en cuenta que ya estaba lo suficiente avergonzada sentí como mis orejas comenzaban a salir sin ser la única pues ros se dio cuenta y corrió hacia el lugar donde se controlaba la electricidad de la sala

-como mencione antes no la conozco lo suficiente... por ese motivo me encantaria pasar mas tiempo juntos..al contentar eso no aguante mas la rabia rosa apago la luz yo les envie tanto a mi hermana como a el bicolor Repulsigeno es una hormona especial que nos permite recuperar nuestro olor ademas de expulsar cualquier aroma que aya intentado impregnarnos con las hormonas de atracción provocando que ellos dos entendieran que sus hormonas de atraiciona no me harían nada mientras mis orejas y cola eran visibles despues deje ver mi ira con las hormonas de cortiglo o lo que es lo miso de ira para salir del escenario dirigiéndome a las cortinas donde nos vestimos llegando por los pelos de que alguien me viera encontrándome con ros dentro que parecía culpable

-lo siento de vi advertirte ...se disculpo confundiéndome al mimo tiempo que me enfadaba mas

-¿SAVIAS QUE PODÍA PASAR ALGO ASÍ? ..(ella asintió con la cabeza)¿COMO? pregunte mas molesta erizando la cola de gato

-se interesa por todas las mujeres que pueden evadir sus hormonas y parece que ya había oído hablar de ti y tu hermana ..no se cuando pero parece que tiene interes en las dos ..ya que anna puede repeler con sus propias hormonas y tu las puedes soportar ...

-pero ¿como se entero de que las hormonas de atracción de anna son mas fuertes? al escuchar la pregunta se puso nerviosa

-yo se lo dije (la mire como diciendo te mato ) fue sin querer dijo pegando un pequeño grito entonces cogí aire

-tengo que relajarme(comencé a sacarme el vestido relajándome ) arreglare esto di que e ido a cambiarme ...ahora salgo ..comencé a vestirme con la ropa que llevaba antes y salí parecía que avían ido a anuncios en lo que yo me vestía pues peggy estaba saludando en ese momento entonces la periodista se asombro al verme tan cambiada y se callo siguiéndome la cámara mientras me sentaba estuvo apenas unos segundos sin reaccionar asta que se acerco

-¿que piensas de lo que nos a dicho lysandro?¿le darás una oportunidad? pregunto mirandome victoriosa

-mi trabajo es el de manager si el caballero desea una novia puede buscarla en otra parte yo vivo para mi trabajo y no soy nada elegante el atuendo con el cual el me vera serán ropas como estas sencillas y simples ...si veo que sigue con el empeño renunciare a ser su manager (en ese momento mi hermana sonrio ...supongo que porque pensaba que diría algo para evitar que realizase el dorama con lysandro el cual ya le caía mal) por supuesto la señorita anna realizara la grabación del dorama previsto aunque nuestro jefe no estará contento con eso así que el caballero sera el que decida lo que desea ...dije con seriedad se que le e dado a peggy lo que deseaba pero necesito estar segura que ese chico se comportara como debe o como anuncie terminare con esto ...mire al bicolor que dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa imperfectible creo que solo la vi yo

-as sido muy clara y profesional ...creo que a nuestros espectadores les gustaría saber tu respuesta lysandro ...comento dirigiendo se a el chico que puso una expresión culpable en su rostro

\- estoy de acuerdo con mi manager he estado fuera de lugar jamas me avía comportado de esta manera por alguien y no se repetirá jamas ( se levanto y acerco a mi ) siento si la e ofendido (cogió mi mano y delante de todos le dio un beso ) no insistiere mas en ese tema ...comento despues para soltar mi mano unos segundos mas tarde luego se sentó de nuevo y peggy despidió el programa

así concluyo la entrevista yo no me creía lo que el bicolor avía dicho pero por lo menos no volverá hacer lo mismo en una entrevista...ros me aclaro que leig me avía dejado una furgoneta para que fuera mas todos juntos le pedí a rosa que la condujera pues yo tenia que leer las agendas de los dos nuevos integrantes en mi vida ademas de controlar a mi hermana que no estaba de buen humor aunque agradezco que aya podido poner su encantadora sonrisa en toda la entrevista y no aya echo una estupidez ...eso quiere decir que de verdad quiere convertirse en actriz ..aun que yo ya me arrepiento de que lo desee tanto


End file.
